Mutual Love
by Saya-n-Haji4ever
Summary: When one of the X-men gets sick,another X-men is especially by her side. But what happens when just caring for her turns into so much more. RoLo as usual. Please R&R!
1. A Beautiful Day

It was sunny outside. It was the perfect weather to be playing outside. And that was exactly what the students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were doing. Hank was coaching the baseball games, the girls were gossiping with their friends, and the teachers were admiring the beautiful weather. Well, all except one. Ororo. She was washing the dishes. Although most people at the X-mansion hated doing the dishes, Ororo liked it. It relaxed her. Whenever she felt stressed for whatever reason, she washed the dishes and felt better. She liked it even more because she could see the students playing through the window. It made her happy to see her students having fun. For once, they forgot about being mutants. They forgot about the teasing they faced every time they went to public places. For once, they were…happy. She smiled at the thought.

Logan was outside. He was drinking his beer and smoking his cigarette. He was relaxing under a tree, without worries, without stress. He yearned for this moment a long time ago. He was liking this moment, but then he realized something, someone was not outside. His "Ro" was not outside. He missed her. He then stood up, disturbing his relaxing time to go look for her.

"What're you doin' inside, 'Ro?" he asked Ororo. They were the only ones in the kitchen.

"I am washing the dishes, Logan. I am sure you can see that, right?"

"I didn' mean that. I meant what're you doin' inside when everyone else is outside. It's a beautiful day to be outside. Come on," he pulled her towards the door to exit the kitchen.

"I would rather stay inside."

He looked at her and noticed that she was paler than usual.

"Are you OK?" he asked lifting her chin to see straight into her eyes.

"Yes. I am fine. There is no reason for me not to be OK."

He didn't believe her. She wasn't the type of person who would say that she was sick to not worry anyone.

"Then, there is no reason to not come outside with me."

She looked at his pleading face and couldn't say no, "Alright. I will go outside with you."

He just smiled. They both exited the mansion and went to the backyard.

She felt the warmth of the sun in her skin. She smiled at the feeling. Logan saw that.

"See, I told you it was a beautiful day," Logan told her.

They went towards the tree where Logan was sitting earlier. They both sat down.

"This really is a beautiful day," she finally spoke after exiting the Mansion.

"Uhum," he agreed.

They looked at the students for a while, then Ororo put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and smiled.


	2. What's Wrong With Her?

Logan thought for a while of how attractive Ororo was. She was smart, gorgeous, and could easily defeat anyone who doesn't treat her how she should be treated. And if she couldn't, that's where he came into the picture. He would slash anyone's throat that disrespects her without mercy.

Before he realized it, forty minutes passed, and yet, Ororo hadn't said a word. He thought she fell asleep. Even if she did, it was time to go in, since lunch was in thirty minutes.

" 'Ro. It is time to go in. Come on." He removed his arm from around her. She didn't answer.

" 'Ro, come on. Wake up. Lunch starts in half-an-hour."

Still, there was no response. He was beginning to worry. He moved her head to look at her. She was paler than before.

"This can't be good," he practically whispered. He touched her forehead, and noticed that she was warm, "I thought she couldn't get cold or warm. I have to tell Hank."

He carried her bridal style and rushed her to the mansion.

"HANK!!! HANK!!!"

"What's goin' on," Marie asked. She just heard the screams but had no idea where they came from. Then she saw Logan at the door, and he kept screaming. She didn't notice Ororo in his arms, "Oh no!"

"Where's Hank. 'Ro needs his help!!" he yelled. Everyone at the mansion looked at Ororo and started crying.

"What in the world is going on?" Dr. Hank McCoy asked from behind him. Logan turned around and that's when Hank saw her, "Oh dear God!!"

"I don' know what's wrong with her. We were just outside and then she put her head on my shoulder and didn't say anything. I thought she was just sleeping, but she wouldn't answer, and...and," he ran out of words. He was just too worried for his 'Ro.

Hank touched her forehead, "She has a fever."

"I thought she couldn't get warm," Marie asked.

"She's not supposed to. Take her to the infirmary. I'll be there in just a minute." Hank ordered Logan.

He ran as fast as he could, but at the same time, as gently as he could to not hurt Ororo. Then a tear ran down his face, and then another one. He was crying for his 'Ro. He was crying for his loved one.


	3. Please Save Her

He finally got to the infirmary, and put Ororo down on one of the beds.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered to her ear.

A few moments after, Hank arrived.

"I'm here," Hank rushed towards her. He checked her vital signs and just as he feared, they were weak, "Logan, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"But I want t o stay with her. I can't leave her side."

"Please, Logan. I need to do a full evaluation of her. I must find out what is causing her illness and I need to be alone for that." He gently pulled him towards the door to get him out, but he refused.

"I AM NOT LEAVING HER SIDE!! I am going to be next to her when she wakes up!!"

"Logan, please, I am asking you in the nicest matter possible, you need to leave so I can examine her."

He just looked at her, at her pale skin, gasping for breath. He once promised that he would never leave her side, that even when she was in danger, he would be with her, always, and forever.

"I already told you that I'm not leaving this infirmary until she is OK!!!"

Hank saw the look in Logan's face and knew that he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. He caved in.

"Alright Logan. You can stay, but please stay out of my way until I am done examining her."

He just nodded. He went on to sit in the couch next to the door, but he didn't last five seconds before he stood up and started pacing up and down.

"Calm down Logan. I can't work with you pacing up and down the room."

"I'm sorry." He went towards the sofa and put his head down. He closed his eyes. Beast turned to look at him, and could see a tear fall down his cheek.

"Please don't leave us. Please don't leave him," Hank whispered to Ororo so low that even Logan couldn't hear him. A tear fell down his furry cheek.


	4. In Love With Her

After thirty minutes of examining her, Hank finally finished and went towards Logan. He was in the same position for the whole thirty minutes. After sensing Hank walking towards him, he stood up rapidly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be OK?" he asked him urgently.

"I examined her to find out what is causing her sickness and it is merely a cold caused by a virus. She must have gotten it from someone outside the mansion. There hadn't been any other sick people."

"But, is she going to be OK, I mean, will she survive?"

"If it's a sickness caused by a virus then it will go away by itself, by resting and drinking plenty of liquids."

Logan felt like a 20 pound rock was taken off his chest. It was a sensation of relieve. After those words, Logan knew that his 'Ro will survive this. She was a strong woman, and wouldn't give up that easily without a fight. He walked towards her.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment," Henry told him as he closed the door. He told the news to all the fellow X-men about her condition and of how she will recuperate without trouble. There was a loud "Hurray!" echoing all through the X-mansion. They were all happy.

Logan stood next to her bed and held her delicate hand and started caressing it, "So you will be OK. I'm really glad because I can't imagine a life without you. You probably won't believe this, but I love you. It must be obvious since nothing gets by you. That's one of the things I love about you, how you know me so well, and how you know the prefect words to tell me to calm me down. You are amazing and wonderful and--"

"I know."

Logan saw that her eyes were open, and was smiling.

"I know…..that I am amazing….and….wonderful," she struggled to say. She winked at him.

He smiled at the beautiful woman beside him and also gave her the most passionate kiss he ever gave anyone. She kissed him back with the same passion. She was feeling better already.


End file.
